The present invention relates to a cargo bed structure of a truck for carrying many long materials therein, particularly to the bed structure with a mounting and fixing apparatus of the long materials.
As the cargo bed structure of the truck, for example, one as described in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 55-135671 is well known. Disclosed is the cargo bed structure which has scantlings as the materials, each end of which is installed in right and left side walls. The scantlings are mounted detachably on each lower surface of concave portions which are formed on each inside surface of the right and left side walls facing with each other.
A plate member is mounted on the scantlings, thereby dividing a space formed by each side wall of the cargo bed in a vertical direction. That is, such a structure allows cargo to be mounted on a floor, and also on the plate member.
However, there occurs any problems as follows in the conventional cargo bed structure of the truck. Namely, suppose a case that a shock is exerted on the scantlings at acceleration/deceleration or turning conditions, or because of a rough road surface when the cargo mounted on the plate member provided upon the scantlings are light in weight. In such a case, the scantlings are shaked in the concave portion, so that a creak may occur. In the case that a large shock is exerted over the truck, there may occur a problem that the scantling is out of the concave portion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cargo bed structure of a truck which can firmly secure long materials into concave portions.
In order to achieve the above mentioned object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided the cargo bed structure of the truck having the concave portions formed within an inside surface of each right and left side wall for detachably mounting long materials on a lower surface of the concave portion, respectively, comprising a rotational member, an end of which is rotatably supported by a surface of the side wall formed over the concave portion, wherein the rotational member regulates a movement of the long materials in a vertical direction with an other end of the rotational member when the rotational member rotates in one direction, and deregulates the movement of the long materials when the rotational member rotates in the other direction.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, when the long material is mounted on the lower surface of each concave portion, each rotational member is rotated in an outside direction of the bed, so that the long materials can be installed in the concave portion. After installing the long materials into the concave portion, each rotational member is rotated in an inside direction of the bed, so that the long materials can be fixed under a situation that the movement of the long materials in the vertical direction is regulated by the other end of each rotational member. Further, when removing the long materials from each concave portion, each rotational member is rotated in the outside direction, thereby deregulating the movement of the long materials, and then the long materials can be removed from each concave portion.
Therefore, since the long materials can be mounted or removed through rotating each rotational member, the operation can be easily performed, and also the long materials can be firmly fixed in the concave portion. Even if, therefore, a shock is exerted on the scantlings at acceleration/deceleration or turning conditions, or because of a rough road surface when the cargo mounted on the plate member provided upon the scantlings are light in weight, the scantlings do not become shaky in the concave portion, so that there is no possibility that a creak occurs. Even if a large shock is exerted over the truck, there is no possibility also that the scantling becomes out of the concave portion.
A second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, in the cargo bed structure of the truck according to the first aspect of the present invention, a hanging portion 8d, 81c, 82c is formed with a flange at the other end of the rotational member as shown, for example, in FIGS. 5, 7 and 9.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, articles such as a vinyl bag can be held on the hanging portion 8d, 81c and 82c when the long material is not mounted in the concave portion. Therefore, the convenience can be increased in practice.
A third aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, in the cargo bed structure of truck according to the second aspect of the present invention, the other end of each rotational member includes a first other end portion, and a second other end portion located at an upper position from the first other end portion. The first other end portion regulates the movement of the long materials in the vertical direction, and the second other end portion is provided with the hanging portion as shown, for example, in FIGS. 7 and 9.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, even if the first other end portion operates to regulate the movement of the long materials in the vertical direction, the hanging portion of the second other end portion can hold the articles such as the vinyl bag. Therefore, irrespective of an existence or non-existence of the long materials, the articles can be held on the bed.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that a right and left regulating portion is provided on the other end of each rotational member to regulate a movement of the long materials in the right and left direction when the rotational member rotates in the one direction for regulating the movement of the long materials in the vertical direction as shown in, for example, FIG. 9.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the movement of the long materials in the right and left direction also is regulated as well as the vertical direction under the situation that the long material is installed in the concave portion. Thus, the long materials can further be firmly fixed onto the bed.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that a pair of notches or eyelets are formed between the one end and the other end of rotational member as shown in, for example, FIG. 12.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the string member such as a rope can be turned around a back of the rotational member 8, that is, the cargo mounted on the plate provided upon the scantling 7 can be firmly fixed by the rope, then resulting in an improvement of the bed structure.